In the carpet industry, it is necessary to show dealers and customers a wide variety of carpet samples due to the many different color, pattern, weight, yarn and tufting combinations that are available. One of the more popular methods of transporting and displaying carpet samples is by mounting the samples on a display board. These boards are typically eighteen inches wide and twenty-seven inches tall, made of one-fourth inch thick paper "chip board." The board is laminated with a glossy printed advertisement and carpet swatches are glued or otherwise affixed to it.
Typical display boards can weigh as much as, or even in excess of, ten pounds. Sample boards typically have an oval hole punched near their top center for use as a handle. This "handle hole" can have sharp edges, tends to fray, and in general has an unprofessional and unfinished look.
Other options for transporting and displaying carpet samples have generally included: placing carpet sample boards in binder systems so that multiple sample pages can be carried and displayed in a book-like format; or attaching elaborate handle systems to the sample boards.
The present invention adapts the standard sample chip board with handle hole at very little cost or additional weight to create a finished appearance, prevent fraying around the hole, and eliminate the sharp handle edges.